pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sjabloon:Gen4event
}}||colspan=2}} style="vertical-align:middle;background:#f8c850; "| Arceus}}}| }}}} } |style=" }||display:none;}} background:#f8c850"| }|m|♂='♂'|f|♀='♀'|2='♂'/'♀'}} |style=background:#80d888|Dex No. |style="text-align:center;background:#f8f8c8; "| }}}} |style="background:#80d0d0; "|[[Nature| }]] nature. |style="text-align:center;background:# }; "| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} |style="text-align:center;background:#f88078; "| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (aanval)}} |rowspan=4 style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background:#f8d8f8; "| }| |'Geen'}} |- |colspan=2 style="background:#f8f8f8; "|'Lv.' }}}} |colspan=2 style=background:#70b870 | Type |style=background:#90e0e0| } |style="text-align:center;background:# }; "| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} |style="text-align:center;background:#f0a8a0"| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (aanval)}} |- |rowspan=3 style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background:#c8d0c0"| |rowspan=3 style=vertical-align:top| }|ja| }} |colspan= }|1=2|2=1}} style="text-align:center;background:# }"|[[ } (type)| }]] |style="text-align:center;background:# }; }|1|display:none}}"|[[ } (type)| }]] |style=background:#80d0d0| } |style="text-align:center;background:# }; "| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} |style="text-align:center;background:#f88078"| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (aanval)}} |- |style=background:#80d888|OT |style="text-align:center;background:#f8f8f8"| }|1= } }|2= } }}} |style=background:#90e0e0| }|fateful=Apparently had a|app|apparently=Apparently met at|met=Met at Lv. }}}}.|arrived=Apparently arrived at Lv. }}}}.|eggapp|egg=Egg }|rec=received|ob=obtained}}.}} |style="text-align:center;background:# }; "| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} |style="text-align:center;background:#f0a8a0; "| }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (aanval)}} |- |style="background:#70b870; "|ID No. |style="text-align:center;background:#f8f8c8; "| } } |style=background:#80d0d0| }|arrived|fateful=fateful encounter at|app|apparently=Lv. }}}}.|egg|eggapp|met= }| }}} |colspan=3 rowspan=3 style="background:#d8c800; ; max-width:300px"| }|specific=Deze Pokémon was beschikbaar }|yes=on|no=in}} } }|0=|1=on|2=from|3=in| }}} }.|no=There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. De Pokémon was beschikbaar in }.}} |- |colspan=2 style="background:#f8c850; "|Item |colspan=2 style="background:#6870d8; "|Gave |style=background:#90e0e0| }|fateful=Lv. }}}}.|app|apparently|met|arrived= |eggapp|egg= }}} |- |colspan=2 style="background:#f8f8f8; "| }|1= }|2}}|101820| }}}|2= }|2}}|101820| }}} or }|2}}|101820| }}}}} |colspan=2 style="background:#f8f8c8; "| }|1=[[ } (Gave)| }]]|2=[[ } (Gave)| }]] or Onbekend}}} (Gave)| }}} |style="background:#80d0d0; "| }|fateful|apparently|app|met|arrived= |egg=Egg hatched.|eggapp=Egg apparently hatched.}} |-style= }|GTS|display:none}} |colspan=8 style="background:#d078f8; "|De datum waarop deze Pokémon werd }|mart= ontvangen op de DS is afhankelijk van de dag waarop men de Pokémon ophaalt in de Poké Mart|hatch=on the DS when it was hatched by its original Trainer. This may differ for every Pokémon}}. |-style= }||display:none}} |colspan=8 style="background:#d078f8; "| }|yes|Korean characters do not appear on non-Korean games.}} |-style= }||display:none}} |colspan=8 style="background:#d078f8; "| }|yes|The Beauty condition and sheen of this Pokémon are at maximum.}} |-style= }||display:none}} |colspan=8 style="background:#d078f8; "|This Pokémon is } in origin. |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|This Pokémon must forget the move Fly}}} (move)| } in order to be able to be sent to Poké Transfer.}} |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=This Pokémon must forget the move Defog in order to be able to be sent via Poké Transfer from Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum.|no=}} |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=This Pokémon must forget the move Whirlpool in order to be able to be sent via Poké Transfer from HeartGold or SoulSilver.|no=}} |-style= }||display:none}} |colspan=8 style="background:#d078f8; "| }|This Pokémon was distributed as an Egg. The other date depends on when this Pokémon was hatched. The OT and ID No. of this Pokémon is the same as its hatcher's.}} |-style= }||display:none}} |colspan=8 style="background:#d078f8; "| }|yes|This Pokémon's Poké Ball depends on the one used in catching it.}} |-style=" }|maybe|egg=|display:none}}" | colspan=8 style="background:#d078f8; "| }|maybe=This Pokémon can be Shiny.|egg=This Pokémon can be Shiny if hatched in a different game to the game it was received in.}} |- | colspan="8" | |- | colspan="8" | |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" | |}Category:Event templates